A Dark Dark Desire
by ShadowDemonOne
Summary: Shadow saves a cheeta and sparks start to fly.Sonic gets engaged and Silver finds romance, but not in a certain cat.First story! Flames welcome, please R&R! Shadow and others may be OOC at times but wether you think that is a matter of opinion.
1. Dire Situation

Title: A dark dark desire

disclaimer: I only own Mia so far...

Ch: 1 A Dire Situation

They never give up…

My name is Mia and this is my story, but before I can tell you that you must know who I am, what I am. Now as I said , I am Mia and I am a cheetah. My fur is purple with black spots and my muzzle fur is black. Mt eyes are red and I have long waist-length hair. I can swim but not very well, and I am a loner. I hate Egg man with a passion and I **Will **kill him. I am a master assassin. Now that you know me you can hear my story.

_Don't they ever give up?_ I thought as I sped away from the walking piles of scrap metal that pursued me at Egg man's request, through the forest. I ran past the carred remains of my home. The memory brought tears to my eyes, but I quickly brushed them away, forcing them from my mind. Looking back, I could have destroyed them but then he would know my location and send more after me, which in my condition, would not end well.

Suddenly my foot was randomly jerked from under me by a small knotted tree root, causing me to fall flat onto my face. God, how I hated tree roots!_ As if I weren't bruised enough_. I thought trying to get up. When I couldn't, I settled for sitting and inspecting my leg. _Damn it looks sprained…I can't run on this… _I thought drawing my katana from my book bag.

Not being able to run paired with wounds pulsing blood, this would **not** end well.

Taking my katana from my book bag, I braced myself for a fight I couldn't possibly win. There was no way I could survive this encounter, not at the rate I was going. If I was lucky I would die of blood loss so he couldn't use me again. I would rather be dead than to go through that again. On the bright side I could see my family again.

Starting to blackout, I noticed a green flash followed by the sensation of being picked up. _Was that Chaos Control?_ _No… It couldn't be…_ I was falling into darkness when I heard a smooth voice yell chaos control again, and then silence.

I awoke to find myself in a pure white room filled with pink._ Uggh… who would ever like this stuff? _I wondered sickened by the horrible color pink. I was recoiling into the gorgeous black sheets when a black hedgehog walked in.

"So, whoever you are, are your accommodations to your liking?" He asked slowly, coolly, as if he didn't really care.

"Heh, you wish. I appreciate the black covers but what is with the freaking pink?! I thought I had died and gone to a pink hell! I retorted, still repulsed by the pink that covered the room.

"Well, you are… different" he said calmly.

" Oh, and for your info, the name's Mia, The ultimate life and assassin. Got it?" I said grabbing my bag from the floor. "Now if you could just tell me where I am and what I'm here for that will be great. I glared at the black hedge hog.

" I figured you would want to know sooner or later, call me Shadow" he said bowing dramatically

As he was going to say something else a small fox no older than eight years old burst in. " Shadow, we need you!" he cried dragging him away.

Still wondering about where I was I laid down to go to sleep. As I was dozing off a nurse entered the room and injected me with a medicine while talking to a friend. "Tell that Shadow character that the medicine will help her heal faster but, it will affect her memory of today."


	2. Love at first sight?

Ch: 2 love at first sight? Maybe…

Me: Thank-you wolfqueen1492 and CrazyShadAmyFan For your reviews! I appreciate them so much! You don't know how much they mean to me.

Shadow Demon: Get on with the story, ya lunatic!

Me: That's mean, but I guess I have to, but first (pulls out tranquilizer gun)

Shadow Demon: You wouldn't …

Me: Oh yes I would... (Cocks the gun) You get a five second head start. (Waits five seconds, shoots)

Shadow Demon: Not the elephant tranqu…zzzzzzzzz

Me: **Now** we can go on with the story!

………………………………………………………………

This time I awoke in a pure white room with an IV in my hand as a pure black hedgehog with red stripes walked in. I glared at him as he sat down and smirked at me.

"You know, I thought you weren't going to make it," he said off-handedly. "You were so covered in blood; I thought your fur was actually red, for a moment at least." He said smoothly.

"You were worried about me?" I asked looking amazed at that simple fact.

"Yes, would you tell me how you were wounded so badly?" He asked.

"Would you tell me where I am at least?"

"Fair enough, you are at Freedom HQ's hospital in room 146."

"Umm… how did I get here? I don't really remember." I questioned.

"Doesn't that tie in with how you got hurt?" the black hedgehog.

"I guess it does, so I guess I should start from the beginning." I admitted.

" My name is Mia, and my parents house was destroyed by missiles from both Eggman robots and GUN units, killing my mother and father. I can only hope that my brother, Leon got out okay. He looks like me, except he is blue with black spots, that and his hair is blue. I found out the same had been done with my best friend Tsukiko. We sort of raised each other. The night you 'found' me, we had been separated, and I had been running from a group of Eggman's robots that had stumbled onto my camp." I finished tears starting to well up in my eyes. When I started to cry, he put his arms around me and let me cry on his shoulder. As I stopped crying another hedgehog walked in.

"Yo, Shadow! I've been looking for you. Knux and tails wanted me to bring you. He said dragging poor Shadow out of the room, but not before I noticed the engagement ring on his finger.

"Sorry Mia, I will be back I promise." Shadow said starting to punch the blue hedgehog as he left.

"So, his name is Shadow, huh?" I said, as I faded back into sleep, and with my dreams came memories.

………………….Shadow's point of view…………………

_She was beautiful even when covered in blood, And her red eyes, so like my own. Could she be Maria incarnate?_ I thought as I sat in the conference room of Freedom HQ.

"Hey Shadow, what's wrong with you, man." Sonic asked when the meeting was over.

"Sonic, you know what love is right?" I asked

"Shadow, you're in **love**?" he asked wide eyed

"Look, faker, don't toy with me, tell me how you got Britt." I snapped

"Alright, alright, look man all you need to do is listen and your heart will guide you through" he said enthusiastically "go get her man!" he yelled after me as I skated away.

…………..Mia's point of view …………………………….

I sat up as Shadow walked into the room.

"Mia, tell me what do you wish to know?" he said simply.

"You said that you would tell me what happened afterI blacked out." I reminded him.

"When I found you, the robots were closing in on you so I picked you up and used chaos control to teleport away." He said looking into my eyes.

"Wait, wait, you can use chaos control? Can you use chaos spear too?" I asked surprised.

"Yes… but how? Professor Gerald told me that I was the only one with those abilities." He said.

You knew Professor Gerald? Did you know Maria too?"

"How did you know Maria?"

"I didn't. My mother was 'born' when Maria was on the Ark, Then she had me after the disaster on the Ark. I was to be Maria incarnate to help him cope with it"

Shadow looked surprised then asked, "Mia would you like to go on a walk tonight?"

"Sure." I said getting excited then sleepy. Seeing this Shadow got up to leave.

"Sweet dreams, I will come get you later tonight, okay?" he said as he looked at me.

"Okay," I mumbled drifting off to sleep.

Even as I slept, I wanted to protect that gaze from any thing.

……………….Shadow's point of view…………………...

Walking out of the room I anticipated faker and held out my hand, balled into a fist.

"Yo, Shadow, How did it go?" Sonic asked running right into an outstretched fist.

"She told me about how she was born and how she got hurt" I said massaging my bruised knuckles. Having someone's face smash into your knuckles at two hundred miles an hour does **NOT** feel good.

"That's- ouch!- what Britt told me,-ow!- too when we met" sonic said rubbing his black eye and bloody nose.

"We are going on a walk tonight. Tonight is the full moon right?" I asked

" Yea, you know Shadow, sparks fly in the moonlight, Shadow, sparks fly." Sonic said walking away.

_Hmmm… She was to be a replacement Maria? No wonder she is so wonderful. I will protect her, I swear I will protect her, I swear it!_ " It gets cold out, She might need a coat." I said skating off.

………………………………………………………………

End of Chapter! Hello readers! Sorry for the wait wolf Queen . I know its short but I'm trying. Gotta go bye!!!!!


	3. First Date

Me: Yay chapter three!

SD: How many times do I have to tell you to get on with the story?!

Me: I'm going sheesh!

SD: come on! Mia wants to know what you said in the story!

Me: do I need to get the tranquilizer?

SD: n-no… I just wanted to hear the story…

Me: I will spare you today, now on with the story! (shoots her any way) I really **AM** evil heh heh…

……………………My point of view……………………

I awoke to find the room dark, but gently glowing with a soft golden light. Looking around I found a glowing gold hedgehog looking at the seven large Chaos emeralds floating around him.

"Shadow?"

He looked up at me and without saying a word pointed to a box wrapped in red and gold paper.

"Oh my god… Shadow, it's beautiful," I said pulling the robe out of the box. The robe was clearly designed to be worn out side and had a reflective black surface. It was perfect for camouflage it was beautiful. He smiled when I put it on.

"It can get cold at night" he said relinquishing is hyper form. "Shall, we?" he said holding out his hand.

"Yes we shall," I replied taking his hand.

Walking out of the hospital I leaned heavily on Shadow, testing my ability to walk while deceiving people that he was just helping me walk around.

Once we were out of the hospital, and out of sight from prying eyes, he picked me up and took me to a favorite path of his.

"This path is beautiful," I breathed taking in the trees with emerald leaves and the quiet babble of the clear blue brook.

"So much like you, yet you fail to notice it." He said looking deep into my eyes, crimson to crimson.

"So, Shadow, where were you born?" I asked him.

"I was born on the ark, where Maria was already growing to love the Earth. The lived her life on that concept and taught me as well." He said pulling a few dead leaves from the tree we were standing in front of. "G.U.N has taken so much from me… But, they allowed me to find something even more precious." Shadow commented looking up at the endless ebony sea above him

"And, what is that?"

Shadow flashed a small smile before he replied "you," and hugged me to him.

Picking me up again, he ran to another spot, this time on a hill, and set me down. "Look behind you."

I turned to see a large white mass in front of me. "Is that the moon?" I asked slowly, still staring at it.

"Yes, it is."

"Oh my god, I get to see the full moon up close! Wait, Are we high up?"

"No, actually it just appears to be close up."

"It looks like I could reach out and touch it…" I said turning to Shadow.

"Do you… like being up here with me, to see the moon?" He asked hesitantly as if he was afraid of my reaction.

"Do I like it? Shadow of course I like it, I love it!" I said hugging him. "Up here, the night seems so beautiful, so pure, so magnificent… This is night time at its best." I told him laying my head on his chest.

"And, its still not as perfect as you are" he commented as he bent down to kiss me. Time stopped for the briefest of moments as we kissed passionately. Breaking the kiss, I laid back on his chest, becoming sleepy from the after affects of the drugs given to me earlier.

Falling asleep I felt an emotion stronger than anything I had felt in a long time. Happiness, that's what it was. I was purely and unconditionally happy, and I would not give that up for any thing

………………Shadow's point of view………………….

_What is this feeling? It feels… my heart, it is… I can feel it, beating faster, and faster. Why, how does she spark this emotion within me? I feel as though I have a purpose again…This feeling, what does it mean? And what of the one who inspired it? Mia, I realized some thing… I want… to...protect you, and I will!_ I thought looking at the now sleeping form. "She fell asleep, Stupid nurses…pumping her with sleep medications. Even though she needs to sleep, in order to heal, I'm surprised that she isn't in a coma from drug overdose. _She just might help discover the true meaning of my existence._

♪ Can't hold on much longer

But, I'm getting stronger

I know its a one way track

tell me how long this will last ♪

"She sings in her sleep?"_ Why… why does that song stir some thing inside of me?_

………………Flash Back……………………………….

Suddenly I was back inside of the Space Colony Ark looking out at earth, with… Maria!?

'Shadow, some day, I want to go down to earth, just to see how they live. But for now I will stay up here with grandfather.'

………..End of flash back………………………………

Startled at the memory I stared at Mia, wondering if she could be the one for me. "Soon we must leave; I am going to hate waking her up…"

…………………My point of view……………………….

My dream was simple, for once it was not part of my memories. Was this one of Shadow's effects on me?

"Mia, wake up…"

"Hmmmmm." I murmured burying my head deeper into the soft fur on Shadow's chest.

"Mia! Please, wake up"

I opened my eyes to come face to face with a pair of worried looking red eyes.

"You know, you should stop scaring me." He said sounding relieved "I thought those dumb nurses overdosed you on the sleep medications." he hesitated. "Do you know that you sing in your sleep?"

"huh? Did you say something?" I asked still lost in my thoughts

"Never mind, it's nothing" Shadow replied

Suddenly I was picked up yet again and we were off at the speed of sound. I remembered that I could run this fast as well, possibly faster.

Soon we were back at the hospitol. "Wow that was fun,Hey Shadow, I know a cool training spot, not far from here. Do you want to go tomorrow?" I asked shyly.

"Sure, besides, I'd like to se how a 'master assassin' trains." He said with a sarcastic note in his voice.

"Good night"

"What do you mean by good ni-oh!"I said noticing that we were back in my room"Well, good night Shadow the hedgehog."

...Shadow's Point of View...

Sonic walked up as soon as I turned the corner, bombarding me with questions. "So how was your date? Did you kiss her? Does she like you? Did you buy her something? Are you going on a second date? Did she like it?"

"Ummmm...Fine. Yes. I hope so. Yes Yes Yes" I answered pushing Sonic off of me.

"They should call me the love doctor" Sonic said jumping for, as far as I could tell, joy.

"Can you leave so can go to bed? I have a date tomorrow!" I said side-stepping him and walking away

A/N

The lyrics are from an Open Your Heart remix. If you want to listen to it you need to go to and click Sonic music. From there go to Sonic Adventure remix anc click number 10.


	4. Prowler

Ch 4: Prowler Me: hello people! Shadow Demon is asleep so I can get on with the story with out much inupt- hey what are you doing?! 

S.D: heh, thought I was asleep didn't you? (laughs maniatically) Well now move over I'm doing the story!

Me: Over my dead body!

S.D: Fine have it your way... Shadow! Help me out with this!

Both: Chaos controll! (appears behind the author)

Me: What? Where did they go?

Shadow: (Grabs author)

S.D: Good Bye, friend,( hits pressure point to knock author out)  
Now I'm telling the story!( drags author away)

Me: (drowsily) Sorry ... for... the wait... peoples...zzzzzzzzzzz

Disclaimer: listen people my disclaimers will be in my bio so this is the first and last disclaimer that you will see from me outside of my bio. I don't own them! Only Mia and prowler, So far that is...

-------------------------------------Mia's point of view----------------------------------------------------  
Waking up I instinctively rubbed my eyes and inspected the room was in. I was in the same room, thank Chaos. Looking around I found my bag and checked it. Every thing was there.

Quickly, I ran to the bathroom to bathe and get ready for my date with Shadow as quickly as possible. This included untangling ny long black hair, and slipping into my sleek black assassin's uniform, specially made, of course. The uniform was skintight, black, and showed off all of my curves to those who were fortunate to see me in it, while being able to hide multiple weapons. It even came with a black cover for my tail which stuck out from an intentional hole in the back.

The base was a one-piece unitard, with tights, both of which were made of a very special synthetic material that had the properties of rubber, spandex, and steel. The next part was a black mini-skirt (which only came up to my mid-thigh) mostly made up of knife sheathes with two pouches, that held grenades and my chaos emeralds.

One of the last parts of my litterally killer outfit was the jacket made of the same material as the unitard,tights and skirt. The jacket gave me easy access to the two chaos katanas (katanas forged solely from chaos emeralds) riding in concealed sheathes at the back of the of the garment. In both of my matching light-weight, steel-toed combat boots, I placed two Glock pistols and a knife (in it's sheath) in each boot. To further protect my feet, my boots were lined with the same material as the rest of my outfit.

The long, black, specially made gloves I wore were made of the very same material as everything else and had a small mechanism that fired darts; stun and poison to be exact. In the right glove, which I favored, were the poison darts. The left contained stun darts, each activated with a small button on the pulse of both of my wrists.

Finally, in my hair I wore several daggers whose sheathes matched my eyes and would be thought as clips or burettes to other people. They accented my hair worn up or down, in any case.

_Oh!_ I thought, twirling in front of the mirror in the bathroom, _the coat that Shadow bought for me will go perfectly with this outfit!_ putting the coat on I noticed the multiple pockets that lined the inside of the coat and decided to use them. In the eight of the sixteen pockets , I put four Shadow Rifles, two Chaos cannons, twenty or so grenades (in each pocket), a Swiss army knife, about five or so needles, and five of my favorite semi automatic machine guns. I filled the other eight pockets with ammunition and extra darts. Looking into the mirror again I was surprised that the coat didn't show any sign of having any item inside of it at all, inside or out .

Strange... oh well it's nothing for me to be complaining about.

Running out fully clothed I spotted Shadow sitting on my be deep in thought.

----------------------------------------------Shadow's point of view---------------------------------------  
_Hmmm... Mia,... How did her singing bring up that memory? _I thought walking with no particular place in mind. I was still thinking about what happened when I crashed into one of the people I did not want to see: Amy Rose. The pink hedgehog waited while I stood up and brushed myself off, then asked me a question similar to what Faker would have asked.

"Hey Shadow, where are you going?" I turned away from her.  
"Its none of your concern, why aren't you chasing Faker?" I asked absent mindedly, temporarily forgetting that Faker was getting married.

I turned back around when I heard a choked sob come from the normally hyperactive and happy girl. Dammit! I swore, mentally kicking myself for bringing that up in front of her...

flash back++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I was walking to the coffee shop in station square when Faker's face came on all of the Television set into the buildings near by. Me thinking that it was another or the news' stories about him I continued to walk, that is, until I heard him speak.

"People of station Square I have an announcement and message for a very special girl who I hope is watching this right now. This girl means the world to me and always will for as long as I live. She has been with me through my many adventures and has been a valuable ally for a long time. She has been there for me standing beside me when I really needed it...Even when going through her own problems she has never turned her back on me when I needed her the most. And now I want you to stand by me forever... by now you should know who I mean. Britt, I know that you have stood by me through thick and thin, now I want you to stay there forever... Brittney Cheetah of the cheetalian Royal family, will you marry me?" he said pulling out a ring with a diamond almost as big as a chaos emerald.

I heard a collective gasp from some where behind me and turned to see two twin dust clouds going in opposite directions. Ten full seconds later a blond haired purple cheetah ran up and hugged him screaming "yes" over and over again, bringing a collective "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" from the crowd of people.

End of flashback+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I was yanked out of my flash back by a worried high-pitched voice saying:

"Shadow? Shadow? What's wrong? Did you have a vision, or some- thing?"

"It's nothing" I said noticing that I was on the floor once again.

"Are you sure?" she asked watching me as I got up from the floor and started walking away. This time as I walked I paid attention to my surroundings and arrived at Mia's room in a matter of minutes.  
I knocked, hearing no answer I walked in and sat on the bed to think.

---------------------------------------------elsewhere-------------------------------------------------------

Sniff, Sniff

running away from yet another rejection, I tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to cascade down my cheeks in a salty torrent. Sadly that was a fight that I could never win even with my new piko-piko hammer. This was not a physical fight, it was an emotional one. _Was there no one for me? Sonic is... engaged, chaos, it hurts just to think about it. Silver is involved with that wolf, Tsukiko, and Shadow is well...Shadow. The only other person who I've ever even liked was Espio but even he couldn't love me, could he? No... even if he did he probably gave up by now.sigh Maybe I should just give up on love._ I thought starting to walk away_. Wait, maybe I should talk to Espio. Yea! He might like me even though he's only shown it once. In any case I should at least ask._ I thought perking up once again and starting to run with renewed strength.

"I'm glad that she didn't notice me" a certain purple chameleon said emerging from the shadows. "I cant believe it. Vector was right. Finally Amy will be mine..."

-------------------------------------------Mia's point of view----------------------------------------------  
I walked over and placed my hands over his crimson eyes, apparently forcing him from his thoughts.

"Hello, Mia." he said making me uncover his eyes. "Wow." he said looking me up and down. "Are you sure that you weren't made just for me?"

"You, know... Once you go professional there are a lot of things you learn," I said pulling out one of my Chaos katanas, which at Shadow's presence, started to glow even brighter than it did in the bathroom.

"Why does it emit the same energy signature as a chaos emerald?" Shadow asked before I could explain.

"This is a Chaos Katana. It was forged solely by Chaos Emeralds. Therefore it has the same powers and properties as a Chaos Emerald. In this form you can channel the energy more efficiently. For example; if I stabbed you with it I could do one of three things. I could: (a)channel life energy into you to heal you. (b) Drain the life energy from you, or c) deliver a shock that (depending on how I feel at the moment) could either knock you out, stun you, or kill you.■

"I am currently in possession of all of the Chaos Emeralds, how could you have forged your swords?" he asked clearly puzzled.

"Well seeing as I can use Chaos Control just like you, I was able to get a few of them from their origins, you know... the different planets that they came from. I always use the powered up super version of the chaos emeralds you know." I said matter-of-factly. "I could forge one for you... if you want, that is. I can always get more. That is how I can keep seven emeralds with me at all times" I explained leaving him to just stare at me. Replacing my katana, I grabbed one of the guns from my inner coat and showed it to him.

"This is a chaos laser. It contains a small emerald of all seven colors giving it very unique qualities." I added when he didn't say anything. "This is basically a miniature version of the professor's Eclipse Cannon." His eyes widened. "And these are just two of my favorites, heh-heh." I said finally getting a much needed gasp from him.

After a few minutes he got up and went to a fairly clear portion of the room and took out all seven of earth's Chaos Emeralds, which he allowed to swirl around him. "Can you do this?" He asked smugly as he went into his super form.

In a matter of seconds I was standing next to him allowing my powered up Chaos emeralds whirl around me, making a bright white light. "As a matter of fact..." I started while the white light was still blinding. "I Can!" I said when the light subsided enough for him to see my super form. "This is only the smallest of a fraction of these emerald's power. I could go regular super form with only one of my Emeralds. I don't really need all of my emeralds to go super." I said letting him stare at me in silence. Sarcastically I said, "I call this form super Mia. What do you call yours?"

Shadow looked me up an down for what seemed the hundredth time as he stood there floating in midair. My fur had gone from it's normal purple hue, to a Glowing silver color. My muzzle had gone from an illustrious black to a Shining gold and my hair turned a metallic red. My eyes would be considered the most disturbing part of me I guess... they had gone from red with black pupils to a brilliant ruby red with pupils that changed colors periodically. They glowed and shined with the brilliance of a normal chaos emerald. Taking out my katanas I noticed that they shined as brightly as the powered up chaos emeralds that made them. "So... how do you like it?" I asked noticing that Shadow had relinquished his ultimate form.

Looking at me he muttered "Well... you ARE impressive." I could tell he was surprised. I returned to my normal form and he asked me if I was ready to go yet.

"Oh, Shadow, I have a question."

"Yes Mia?"

"Can we get something to eat? Even the ultimate life forms need food once in a while. I haven't had a decent meal in a long time."

"I didn't know assassins got hungry" he teased once again picking me up. In a matter of seconds we were at a French restaurant.

After ordering spaghetti and meatballs to Shadow's lasagna, I noticed something, he seemed nervous somehow.

"Shadow, what"s wrong? You seem... tense. I asked worried.

"G.U.N hasn't attacked for two weeks and Eggman for two days, something isn't right." He said sullenly.

"Shadow listen to me. They don't know where you are, that's the most reasonable reason I can come up with. Besides you need to eat." I chastised returning to my food. Looking down at the lasagna Shadow started eating and we were silent. After we finished and paid the restaurant leaving a handsome fifty-dollar tip I ran ahead of Shadow showing him the way. "Come on slowpoke!" I said urging him on. Ten seconds later we arrived at the training field

"Chaos rules the world!" I called as loudly as I could causing Shadow"s ears to lower themselves.

"And shadows rule the chaos!" came the reply

"Mia, who is that shouting?" shadow asked holding a Chaos spear ready to throw.

"Hey, Hey, Shadow, Cool it! It is just my sensei and weapons instructor, Prowler. He taught me everything I know, which includes the martial arts and how to handle every weapon in existence; that he knows of at least."

"Hey Mia, how has my one and only student been? Have you been practicing with your Chaos katanas?" Said an old grey artic fox with four 1/2 tails as he emerged from the shadows, narrowly dodging a chaos spear aimed at his head.

"Shadow, had you been listening to me earlier, you would have known that this is my sensei, Prowler." I said pointing at the grey fox , wearing a trench coat and hat, both black. He had yellow eyes and short white hair. He removed his hat and coat revealing streaks of purple running down his face and body.

"Hey, old man, what's with the tail?" Shadow asked disrespectfully.

Getting angry Prowler answered, ⌠It got cutoff on one of my missions by Dr. Ivo Robotnic. Got a problem?"

"heh, you wish, you couldn't take me if you tried. Old man." Shadow replied. "Prowler, can we train here today?" I asked as sweetly as I could.

"Sure, but your friend here has to show me his skills first."

"Prowler, no! I asked him to accompany me here. Don't give him a hard time!" I whined.

"Okay, Okay, I leave him alone, today at least..." Prowler said as I walked off to get our weapons.

-------------------------------------Shadow's point of view------------------------------------------------  
After Mia left, The fox she pointed out to be Prowler pulled me aside.

"You know, Maria doesn't just ask anyone to join her in training. She reserves that privilege for people that she loves and respect. Take care of her Shadow, I can tell that you are good. She doesn't normally show her emotions."

"Who is Maria?" _He couldn't possibly mean Mia, could he?_

"Oh, Mia hasn't told you? Maybe she plans on telling later, her real name is Maria Jennee Cheetah, but ever since her parents died; She has called her self Mia the cheeta. If she decides to tell you it is a sign that she loves and trusts you unconditionally. She was actually destined to be a Queen but she feels that as long as her parent's murderers still live she cannot ascend to the throne in peace. I had one more pupil by the name of Tsukiko Lynn wolf. She was also a princess whose parents were murdered and by the same people too. Maria and Tsukiko made the same promise that until their parent's killers were silenced forever they would not rise to their rightful thrones. She has been mourning the disappearance of her brother for the longest though. Leon, I think his name was... knowing that he is dead is better than having your hopes dashed everyday. You know she may have withheld that information to spare you feelings, Shadow. I don't pretend to know ho her mind works but she has always had good judgment" He explained

" Shadow, love and take care of her, and remember, I will be watching." he warned as Mia started to wave.

"Hey Shadow, I'm waiting..."( if you have ever watched sonic underground, you will know how this sounds)

"Go get her, Shadow the hedgehog..."

-------------------------------------------------Mia's point of view----------------------------------------

"On with the training!" prowler said walking back into the shadows hat and coat in place.

"Hey Shadow, what weapon do you want? Prowler doesn't let me use the powers of chaos here, so don't try chaos spear. Ok?

"Fine, can you find an A.K.47 or a modified M16?" Shadow sighed.

Using prowlers extensive supply of weapons instead of mine, I showed Shadow how good my aim was. I even demonstrated using every single gun in Prowler's arsenal. We soon filled the targets with lead and in some cases reduced them to Swiss cheese.

"Hey Shadow, I think that it is time for us to put the firearms up." I said picking up the bazooka I had dropped on the ground.

"Speaking of guns, look behind you" Shadow yelled causing me to unsheathe my blades and slice the robot to ribbons.

"AGGGGGGH!"

_That sounded like prowler!_ I thought. "Oh no! They took prowler! Now, I'm pissed!" I said as my Katanas turned blood red. Shadow however used Chaos control to teleport to Prowler's side

--------------------------------------Shadows Point of view-----------------------------------------------

_Damn, they took Prowler._ "Chaos control!" I teleported next to him where he lay bleeding profusely from a lethal wound in his chest.

"Shadowcough...sputter Take care of Mia and Tell her sputter not to be sad. whispering Shadow, make sure that the does not cry other wise her inner demon will take control and the Mia you know and love will be gone forever, Replaced by a malicious monster." he said writhing in pain.

"I will... Prowler." I said teleporting back into the fray.

-------------------------------------------Mia's point of view----------------------------------------------

Raising my katanas I slashed row after row of robots in half or down the middle. Becoming even madder still, I sheathed my blades and brought out my Chaos lasers. Switching them to Eclipse Cannon mode, I blasted through wave after wave until I saw the machine. _It is a roboticizer and Prowler is in it! _Fighting harder than ever I fought to reach him. Finally using my empowered Chaos Emeralds I used Chaos Control to teleport just as his head was going in.

"Stay strong Maria, And do not cry for me. Stay strong." Those were his last words. His last, clearly pained words before he was fully roboticized.

"Prowler!" I screamed as I watched him emerge covered, no encased in metal, his once gold lupine eyes were mow replaced by lights.

I sank down to my knees. _First I had lost my parents then my brother then my best friend and foster sister and now Prowler? What is there left for me?  
_

"Prowler!" I screamed again as Shadow warped to my side, now finished with the rest of the robots. When he pulled me away from the now roboticized fox I began to cry, still calling Prowler's name begging him to come back to me.

"Prowler Version one activated." The now roboticized Prowler said in a mechanical voice. "First command, Eliminate Mia the Cheeta" it said looking straight at me.

Lunging at me, he clawed with no success, at my legs.

"Prowler, don't do this, please." I begged, pleading with the robot. "Don't do this to me!" I cried giving up.

"Mia that robot is not Prowler!" Shadow reminded me. "Prowler is inside fighting for his mind and his life. Kill the robot if you want to save him!"

I nodded. Knowing that it was the only way gave me strength. I unsheathed my Katanas.

"M-M-Mia, P-Please kill me, please" Said a very different voice. Prowler's voice! I realized when I saw that it was coming from the robot. Raising my now deep cerulean blue katanas I complied with his wish, and sliced the robot into ribbons.

"T-T-Thank... Y-You...Mia...You Have...Been a Master Assassin for a long time and now I confirm it. G-Go With G-Grace..." The robot said as it's eyes blinked off for the last time. "Be... Strong...Mia..."

"Prowler!!!!" I yelled pain coursing through my heart and soul.

Suddenly I felt a dark energy welling up inside of me accompanied by a dark and sinister voice."**_You want them all to pay, right? The ones who took your beloved Prowler away from you._**

"Yes," I said not noticing the red, black, and purple aura surrounding me. **_Then let me help you, with my help you can erase their very existence from the face of the earth!_**

"Okay." _**Good...**_ Immediately I felt a power like no other well up inside me pleading for me to set it free, to let it take care of all of my problems for me. And I almost did. "Foolish life forms! You have unleashed my wrath upon this world! You will all pay for your trespasses upon my heart! And first and foremost┘ I will avenge my sensei, Prowler!" I proclaimed as I formed a ball of dark light around my now gently floating body, storing energy to perform a chaos blast. When I was finally ready to blow the whole city to kingdom come I saw Shadow come up to me walking through the dark energy field I projected.

"Maria, I know you are in there, listen to me please!" Shadow said looking around as the Freedomomians gathered around the training grounds, staying a good distance away.

"I know how you feel, but this is not the way to deal with it! When I lost my best friend, my mother figure, Maria Robotnic aboard the space colony ark on that tragic day, I felt the same way. But it took someone else to make me realize that! Think about it. What was the last thing he told you?" He said coming closer, hands outstretched.

"He said not to cry for him..." I said quietly, drying my eyes.

Coming even closer he reminded me "We need to deal with the robot first then mourning can begin."

Reducing my crying to mere sniffles Shadow stepped forward and embraced me. The dark power and the voice were both receding back into the black depths of my mind and soul. The anger was disappearing along with the dark aura and energy field.

"Prowler!" I screamed one last time, this time in hopes that he reached the paradise of a warrior.

-----------------------------------------Shadow's point of view-------------------------------------------

"Prowler!" Mia screamed anguish filling her voice as I thought _Damn you Eggman...I will find you and send you where you belong. You're going straight to hell!_

"Mia, let us bury him. Let us help him rest in peace." I said looking from Mia to Prowler's remains.

"Yes, we should" She said slowly collapsing to the ground.

------------------------------------------Mia's point of view-----------------------------------------------

_Prowler your death will be avenged._ I thought as I got up and dug a suitable grave. Placing my friend and mentor into the grave made me feel worse, as I imagined how his last hours ended. _I was the reason that he died._

Taking his weapons, ammo, and all essentials from the house, I placed them in his bag along with his forging tools and set them outside. Placing a few of his personal items and his sword in the grave I buried my last remaining friend. Using the remains of his house I built a funeral pyre on top of the grave. After gathering all of the metal into another bag, I set it alight.

"Sayonara...Prowler, My Sensei, My Father, and My Friend.

* * *

S.D Okay people! Should we put some lemons and fluff or not ? Put it into a review or a pm 


End file.
